The Team Truck Challenge/Gallery/2
Crusher and Rudy, part 1 S1E9 Crusher and Rudy far in the lead.png S1E9 Crusher singing "No one's gonna beat us".png S1E9 Rudy not listening to Crusher.png S1E9 Rudy splatters Crusher with mud.png S1E9 Crusher intimidated by Rudy's mud splattering.png S1E9 Rudy doesn't care.png S1E9 Rudy splatters more mud.png S1E9 Crusher with mud on his eyes.png S1E9 Crusher heading for a mine entrance.png S1E9 Crusher slams into a fence.png S1E9 Crusher dazed.png The blocked cave S1E9 Crusher hears Blaze's horn.png S1E9 Crusher sees Blaze and Pickle coming.png S1E9 Blaze and Pickle side by side.png S1E9 Crusher thinking of a cheat.png S1E9 Crusher notices the rocks.png|Activating cheat mode... S1E9 Crusher hatches a scheme.png S1E9 Crusher about to hit the fence.png S1E9 Crusher slams on the fence.png S1E9 Crusher calling out to Rudy.png|"Wait for me, Rudy!" S1E9 Crusher hurries into the mine.png S1E9 Rocks block the mine entrance.png S1E9 Blaze and Pickle approaching the mine.png S1E9 Blaze and Pickle see the blocked cave.png S1E9 We're blocked.png|"Oh no! These giant rocks are blocking our way." S1E9 Blaze can't move the rocks.png S1E9 We need a solution.png S1E9 Blaze hears Pickle.png S1E9 Blaze looks up.png S1E9 Pickle about to swing from a ledge.png S1E9 Pickle is going to swing down.png S1E9 Pickle yelling like Tarzan.png|AAA-AAA-AAA! S1E9 Pickle smashes into the rocks.png S1E9 Pickle dizzy after smashing into the rocks.png S1E9 The rocks didn't get knocked down.png S1E9 Pickle "I don't understand".png S1E9 Why didn't it work.png S1E9 You need mass.png|To knock down the rocks, you need mass. S1E9 Pickle questions Blaze "Mass?".png|Mass? S1E9 Blaze describing mass.png|Yeah. Mass is all the stuff that makes you heavy. S1E9 AJ goes over to Pickle.png S1E9 AJ opens Pickle's trunk.png|Pickle has nothing in him, just air. That's not mass. S1E9 Pickle needs more mass.png S1E9 Blaze thinks hard.png S1E9 We can use bricks.png S1E9 AJ wheels the bricks over.png S1E9 AJ fills Pickle's trunk with bricks.png S1E9 Pickle's trunk closes.png|Wait for it... S1E9 Pickle feels heavy.png|Whoa! That's a lot of mass! S1E9 Pickle struggles past Blaze.png S1E9 Go for it, Pickle.png S1E9 Pickle prepares to swing again.png S1E9 Pickle screaming "MASS!".png S1E9 Pickle knocks the rocks down.png S1E9 The cave is clear.png S1E9 Pickle "I did it?".png S1E9 Pickle "I did it!".png S1E9 AJ knows the solution.png S1E9 Blaze congratulates Pickle.png S1E9 Blaze and Pickle high tire again.png S1E9 Pickle flattered.png S1E9 Pickle quoting Blaze's moral.png S1E9 Pickle opening his trunk.png S1E9 Pickle discarding the bricks.png S1E9 Blaze "Right behind you".png S1E9 Blaze and Pickle entering the mine.png That's Mass! S1E9 Pickle enters the mine.png S1E9 Blaze enters the mine.png S1E9 Pickle sees a trampoline.png S1E9 Pickle bounces on trampoline.png S1E9 Pickle bounces, Blaze comes.png S1E9 Blaze jumps with Pickle.png S1E9 Blaze sends Pickle jumping high.png S1E9 Pickle hangs from a stalactite.png S1E9 Pickle "That's mass!".png|That's mass! S1E9 Blaze and Pickle revving up.png S1E9 Carts of balloons and bricks.png S1E9 Brick cart starts to fall.png S1E9 Pickle tries to grab the balloons.png S1E9 Blaze hops over the gap; Pickle reaches for the balloons.png S1E9 Pickle slips.png S1E9 Pickle hooked just in time.png S1E9 Blaze and Pickle push carts of gravel and bricks.png S1E9 Carts roll towards the blocked exit.png S1E9 Gravel bangs against the board.png S1E9 Bricks break the board.png S1E9 Blaze drives through the broken board.png S1E9 Pickle drives through the broken board.png S1E9 Blaze comes out of the mine.png S1E9 Pickle comes out of the mine.png Passing the teams S1E9 Pickle spots a team.png|Look! Up ahead! S1E9 Purple team up ahead.png|It's the purple team! S1E9 Blaze "If we work together".png S1E9 We need to go faster.png|Let's use my Visor to see how fast we need to go to past the purple team. S1E9 AJ activates Visor View.png|Switching to Visor View. S1E9 The purple team is at 3.png S1E9 Which is higher than 3.png S1E9 5 is higher.png S1E9 Blaze "Let's speed up to 5".png S1E9 Blaze passes the purple team.png S1E9 Pickle passes the purple team.png S1E9 Blaze "Good work, Pickle".png S1E9 Pickle sees another team.png S1E9 Yellow team up ahead.png S1E9 The yellow team is at 6.png S1E9 Which is higher than 6.png S1E9 9 is higher.png S1E9 Blaze "We're goin' 9".png S1E9 Blaze and Pickle pass the yellow team.png S1E9 AJ "We got past them!".png|We got past them! S1E9 Pickle thanking Blaze.png| Hey! It's what teammates do, remember? S1E9 Blaze and Pickle "Teammates always help each other".png|"Teammates always each other!" S1E9 Blaze and Pickle's third high tire.png S1E9 Blaze and Pickle go on their way.png Crusher and Rudy, part 2 S1E9 Crusher and Rudy still in the lead.png S1E9 Crusher feels hungry.png S1E9 Crusher spots something.png S1E9 Tree with bananas.png S1E9 Crusher "Let's pull over".png S1E9 Crusher and Rudy arrive at the banana tree.png S1E9 Rudy gets the bananas.png S1E9 Rudy eats the first banana.png S1E9 Rudy ate both bananas.png S1E9 Rudy moans.png S1E9 Crusher "Help each other and share".png S1E9 Crusher decides to try again.png S1E9 Rudy gets two more bananas.png S1E9 Rudy eating both bananas again.png S1E9 Crusher intimidated with Rudy.png S1E9 Rudy burps.png S1E9 Crusher annoyed.png Bighorn trap S1E9 Crusher hears Blaze's horn again.png S1E9 Crusher "It can't be".png S1E9 Crusher sees Blaze and Pickle on his tail.png S1E9 Blaze and Pickle still catching up.png S1E9 Crusher "I've gotta cheat some more".png S1E9 Crusher thinks.png S1E9 Crusher "I know what to do!".png S1E9 Crusher finds sleeping bighorns.png S1E9 Crusher "Bighorns!".png S1E9 Crusher "Wake up, bighorns!".png S1E9 Crusher honks, the bighorns wake up.png S1E9 Crusher sneaks away giggling.png S1E9 Crusher "They'll bump Blaze and Pickle right outta the race!".png S1E9 Blaze and Pickle still racing.png S1E9 Pickle drives backwards.png S1E9 Pickle reverses into the bighorns.png S1E9 Pickle "Hey!".png|Hey! S1E9 Bighorns stand before Blaze and Pickle.png S1E9 Blaze and Pickle spooked by the bighorns.png|Bighorns! S1E9 Bighorns start chasing Blaze and Pickle.png S1E9 Blaze and Pickle with the bighorns in pursuit.png S1E9 Bighorns bump Blaze and Pickle.png S1E9 Pickle "They're bumping us".png S1E9 Pickle "What do we do?".png S1E9 Blaze "I know!".png S1E9 Blaze "Up here!".png S1E9 Blaze and Pickle climb a palm tree.png S1E9 Blaze and Pickle hide in the tree.png S1E9 Bighorns surrounding the tree.png|"Shoo, bighorns! Go away!" S1E9 AJ "It's no use".png|"It's no use. Those bighorns aren't gonna leave us alone, unless we do something to make 'em leave." S1E9 Blaze suggests a really big splash of water.png S1E9 Oasis pond spotted.png S1E9 Pickle gets a banana.png S1E9 AJ "Try it, Pickle".png|Yeah! Try it, Pickle! S1E9 Banana makes a small splash.png S1E9 Bighorns don't go away.png S1E9 Bighorns smash the tree more.png S1E9 We need to drop something with more mass.png S1E9 Pickle gets a branch.png S1E9 Blaze "Go for it".png S1E9 Branch makes a slightly bigger splash.png S1E9 Bighorns still don't leave.png S1E9 Bighorns bump the tree again.png S1E9 We need something with even more mass.png|"We need something with even more mass, so it makes a really big splash." S1E9 Pickle "I know!".png S1E9 Pickle shows a leftover brick.png S1E9 Bricks are super heavy.png S1E9 Brick makes a really huge splash.png S1E9 Bighorns run away.png S1E9 The splash worked.png S1E9 Blaze and Pickle get down.png S1E9 Blaze and Pickle back on the ground.png S1E9 Blaze and Pickle's fourth high tire.png S1E9 AJ "Now let's hurry".png|"Now let's hurry, so we can catch the other teams and win this race." S1E9 Blaze "Let's Blaze!" 2.png|LEEEET'S BLAAAAZE! S1E9 Pickle "And Pickle!" 2.png|AAAAAND PIIIICKLLLLEEEEE! S1E9 Blaze and Pickle take off again.png To return to the The Team Truck Challenge episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 1 episode galleries